The Adventures of Mac and Stella
by sparkygirl82
Summary: A bunch of drabbles/ short stories about Mac and Stella. These are all stand alones. Mac/Stella Rated T just to be on the safe side..but nothing too bad really. More to be added as I write them.
1. Back Rub

A/N: I don't own them or make money off of them. I'm just borrowing them, I promise to put them back. Thanks to Lisa for the help.

Stella shut off the light to her office as she grabbed her coat, intent on finally leaving the lab. After working on her case for two days straight, Stella was ready to go home and spend her day off sleeping. As she headed toward the elevator, she caught sight of Mac sitting in his chair, staring out at the lights of the city. Even from where she was standing, she could see the tenseness in his shoulders. She knew that between Peyton breaking things off and his stalker; he wasn't sleeping much if any.

She moved into his office, coming to stand behind him. He continued to look out at the night skyline as he let out a sigh. Stella caught Mac's eye in the reflection of the window. A look of understanding passed between them. Words were no longer needed after all the years they'd worked together. She placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling the muscles tense for a moment at the contact. She waited until he relaxed a little, knowing it still took Mac a minute to get used to someone touching him. Slowly she started kneading the muscles, trying to ease some of the tension he had been holding in for too long. She watched in the mirror as he slowly closed his eyes as he started to loosen up. Moving her hand to the back of his neck, she tried to lessen some of the tightness she was sure was the cause of another headache.

Methodically she continued to knead the muscles, slowly feeling him relax under her fingers. She knew by tomorrow the tension would be back, but if she could help him feel better for a short time, it'd be worth it. Finally she pulled away having done all she could for the moment. He opened his eyes at the loss of contact. Already he looked better, the lines on his face had softened just a bit. He stood, stretching the last remaining kink out of his back as he turned to face her.

"Thanks," his eyes warm as they focused on her.

"C'mon Mac, it's what we do remember? We take care of each other."

He smiled as he dropped his head. "Yeah, you always do, don't you." He waited for a moment before looking back up at her. "Feel like grabbing something to eat? Then I can take you home if you'd like."

Stella nodded in response, her eyes twinkling. "Sounds great."

With that, Mac grabbed his suit coat off the hook as they headed toward the elevator, his hand resting on the small of her back.


	2. Baby Kicking

A/N: I don't own them or make money off of them. I'm just borrowing them, I promise to put them back. Thanks to Lisa for the help.

Mac stretched, trying to loosen the kinks in his back. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was go find Stella, see if maybe she wanted to grab some dinner, and then go home and rest for a bit before he came back to work on another case. He shrugged on his jacket as he made his way over to his partner's office. He slowed as he neared the door; the sounds of giggling reaching his ears, piquing his curiosity. He casually leaned up against the door frame, hands in his pocket as he took in the scene before him. Stella and Lindsay were sitting on the couch against the wall while Danny was leaning against the desk, watching the two women. Stella had her hands on Lindsay's stomach as she felt the kicking of the small life developing. He watched as her eyes lit up when the baby kicked. Mac glanced over at Danny as he looked on; happiness and contentment evident in his eyes.

As if sensing Mac's presence, Stella looked up, her eyes locking with his. He smiled in response to the large grin on her face, her eyes sparkling. Noticing the distraction Danny glanced over at the door. "Hey boss."

By now Lindsay had noticed Mac's arrival as well. "Mac! Ian's been kicking like crazy. Want to feel?"

Stella could see the hesitancy in his eyes. "C'mon Mac, he won't bite," she said with a laugh.

He chuckled as he walked over to the couch, sitting in the empty spot next to Lindsay. Cautiously he placed his hand on her stomach, his touch light as he waited to feel a movement. Stella took a hold of his hand as she moved it to where she had last felt the kicking. She watched as his eyes lit up.

Danny watched in amusement as his bosses' eyes locked. He could see the sparks flying between the two. Deciding that now was a good time to give them some alone time, he stood up. "I think it's time we get you home and in bed Montana. Doc says you should be getting as much rest as possible."

Lindsay looked up at him about to protest when she saw him nod his head toward Mac and Stella. She grinned at him; he was always trying to get the two of them together. The other three stood up as Danny helped Lindsay put her coat on. The younger detectives said their goodnights as they headed toward the elevator, Danny's hand on her lower back, rubbing gently.

Mac glanced at the woman standing next to him. He saw the wistful look cross her eyes. "What are you thinking Stell?"

She sighed and looked over at him. "Just wondering I'll ever get my chance to experience that. I'm not getting any younger Mac."

He nodded silently, understanding her concerns. He glanced around the empty lab, seeing they were alone. He moved to stand in front of her as he brought a hand up to brush against her cheek. He leaned in and placed a lingering kiss to her forehead before pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist, marveling at how everything seemed better when she was in his arms. He placed another kiss to her temple before pulling back to look at her. "We'll keep trying and see what happens. You know I don't mind the trying part."

She laughed in response. "We could always adopt too. I would love to bring some child home, help them have that sense of belonging that I always craved when I was younger."

He tightened his hold on her. "Well you're right where you belong now."

"What, in the lab," she asked with a laugh.

He grinned, something he did a lot when he was around her. "There yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of here with me."

"And don't you forget it," she smirked. Stella brushed a kiss across his lips quickly. "I love you, you know that, right Mac?"

His eyes danced with happiness, "Yeah, I do. I love you too. Now what say we get out of here and grab some dinner and then head home?"

"Sounds great to me."

And with that he helped her into her coat before leading her out of the lab, their finger entwined together.


	3. Blanket

A/N: Don't own them except on DVD. I'm just borrowing them. Be kind, rewind. Thanks to Lisa for the help and the prompt!

Mac stole a glance at the woman in the passenger seat next to him. He could see Stella was lost in her thoughts as she stared unseeing out the window as they drove back to her apartment. He had finally convinced her to stay with him until she could find a new apartment, hopefully one with working sprinklers this time. He had wanted to go directly to his place, maybe get her to eat something and then make her rest, heaven knows between the fire and her crazy neighbor kidnapping the children she would be even more exhausted than she had been last night. But no, Stella had insisted there was something she had to get before she would agree to go anywhere with him.

Of course she had won the argument; when it came to Stella, he would do anything. They stepped out of the truck after he parked it behind a lone fire truck, no doubt checking for hot spots. As they made their way under the crime scene tape, Mac wordlessly placed his hand on her lower back, letting her know he was right there for her.

Once they got to her apartment, he watched as she stared at the mess the fire had made of her home. Finally he decided to speak. "You know Stell, all the clothes are probably ruined. You can borrow some sweats and we'll go get you some new things tomorrow. We can try salvaging some things later, they're not going anywhere."

She nodded in agreement but stayed where she was. He saw a range of emotions pass over her face; sadness, anger, fear, and even hope. He watched as she slowly made her way over to her bed, hesitating a moment before lifting up the singed pillow. Mac's curiosity was piqued as he saw the small ghost of a smile pass her lips as she lifted up what looked like a tattered old blanket that was falling apart. She held it to her chest, relief evident on her face. She looked up finally, her gaze locking with his.

She could see the confusion on his face as she made her way back to stand in front of him, clutching the object tightly. She decided to take pity on him and divulge a secret she had never told another person in her life. "It's my blanket I was found in as a baby. The only thing I have from my life before the orphanage. I've kept it with me all these years."

Not knowing what to say Mac did the only thing he could think of, he pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms. He could feel the tension in her body slowly ease away as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him tighter to her. He turned his head to place a soft kiss against her temple. She could feel the rumble of his chest as he spoke. "I have a buddy who can get that fixed up just like new for you. I'll call him in the morning if you'd like."

Stella nodded in response, her grip still tight around Mac.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here, alright?"

Again Stella nodded, not trusting her voice as she thanked whoever was listening that she had this man in her life. She let Mac lead her out of the apartment, his arm still holding her tightly to his side. As they made their way to the stairs to take them back down, Mac stopped and looked at Stella, his gaze warm.

"What's the look for Mac?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering how I got lucky enough to have such a strong partner and friend."

Stella felt herself blushing as the warmth from his words spread throughout her body. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. "Well, what can I say? In my darkest moment..."

He grinned in response as he opened the door to the truck for her. "So, Chinese ok for dinner?"

"Sounds great." And with that he got into the truck and headed off in the direction of his apartment.


	4. Hair

A/N: Don't own them except on DVD. I'm just borrowing them. Be kind, rewind. Thanks to Lisa for the help and the prompt!

Mac could feel his fingers twitch as he glanced over at his partner who was currently bent over the table, examining the evidence with the magnifying glass. Her curly hair had been pulled into a messy ponytail earlier that day, but now, after having chased down a fleeing suspect, curly tendrils had escaped and kept falling in her face, obstructing her view. All he would need to do would be to reach over and tuck the stray hairs behind her ear, feeling the silky strands between his fingers. Before his errant fingers could betray his feelings, Danny walked in, spouting off the chemical composition of the 'gooey' substance they had found on the ground near the victim. He felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach as he watched the large grin form on her face as she realized they had found the link to connect the suspect to the crime. The butterflies erupted as she threw her arms around him in joy before heading out with Danny to try and get a confession out of the suspect. He could still feel his body tingling where she had touched him. He let out an audible sigh as he bent back over his own evidence as he tried to focus his attention back onto his own evidence.


	5. Hot Chocolate

A/N: Don't own them except on DVD. I'm just borrowing them. Be kind, rewind. Thanks to Lisa for the help and the prompt!

Mac chuckled to himself as he watched the scene unfolding before him. Stella was trying to open the door to the break room while carrying a very large and very full bag in each arm. Quietly Mac moved to stand behind her as he whispered in her ear. "Need some help?"

She jumped at the sound, almost dropping the bags in her arms. "Dammit Mac," she said with a laugh, "You trying to give me a heart attack?" She didn't realize how close he had been standing when she quickly turned around. She could feel the heat from his body. A blush crept up her neck as she quickly turned back around. "You know you could make yourself useful and help me out here."

Quickly Mac moved over to take the bags from her arms as she opened the door. Mac set the bags on the counter and watched as Stella started pulling their contents out. Seems she had gone out to restock their supply of healthier snacks. She pulled out boxes of granola bars, bags of trail mix and dried fruit. It was the remaining contents that had him confused.

"What's with all the hot chocolate Stell? I know you, if you don't have your caffeine in the morning, it's not pretty!"

Stella narrowed her eyes at Mac before a laugh escaped. "Like you're any better! You go around growling at everyone until you get your fix."

"Which brings me back to my original question, why all the hot chocolate? You know on average hot chocolate only has 14 milligrams of caffeine compared to around 150 milligrams of caffeine per cup of coffee."

"Exactly!"

Mac raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Exactly what?"

"Caffeine's supposed to be avoided by pregnant women. It's not good for the baby. So I figured this way Lindsay can have a hot drink in the morning and not have to worry about the effects it's having on the baby."

"Again you prove my point."

"And what point is that?"

"You really are a good friend Stella Bonasera," Mac said, smiling warmly at her.

Stella feigned contemplating his words for a moment. "Yeah, I know," she replied with a laugh.

He watched as she put away the last of the supplies, "Now how about I get to return the favor and take you to dinner, my treat."

"Sounds great to me! How about that Italian place you love so much over on Lex?"

"Lead the way," Mac replied as he placed his hand on her lower back as they headed for the elevator.


	6. Pool

A/N: Don't own them except on DVD. I'm just borrowing them. Be kind, rewind. Thanks to Lisa for the help and the prompt!

Mac sighed as he dialed a number in his phone. Being away from the lab for any reason never sat well with him. It wasn't that he didn't trust the others to handle things while he was gone, his team was the best, but there was still that little sliver of worry in the back of his mind.

He listened as the phone rang, knowing that even though it would be late in New York, the person on the other end of the line would still be working.

"Flack."

"Hey Don, just wanted to check in to see how things were going at the lab."

Flack's eyes locked with the person sitting across from him as he mouthed _Mac_ to Jess. She watched in amusement as a smirk grew on his face. "Oh you know, the usual. Adam held a paper airplane building contest today. The two lovebirds decided to run off to Vegas. Sid and Sheldon were playing dress-up in the morgue. The usual."

Mac couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "Very funny Don."

"Nah, everything's good out here. Messer's really stepped it up. How's the conference going? You and Stella done with your geek talks yet?"

"Last one's tomorrow; Stella's giving a lecture on bloodstain pattern analysis."

"Like I said, geek talks. But I mean, you guys are in California, can't be all bad right? Sun, sand, surfer girls. What's not to like?"

"It's January Don, and contrary to popular belief, it does rain in California. Actually in southern California they have more of a Mediterranean type climate with rainy winters and dry summers."

"So I'm guessing the beach is a no go then. Well look at it this way, couple more days and you'll be back here freezin' your backsides off. Hopefully you and Stell will find something to do so you don't go stir crazy out there. Lemme know if you want me to pick you guys up from the airport Sunday." Don waited for a minute, not getting a reply from the other man. "Mac? You still there?"

Mac shook his head, trying to rid himself of the glazed look he was sure must be on his face. Stella had just walked out of their hotel bathroom in a black two-piece bathing suit. Even if the weather wasn't cooperating, the hotel had an indoor pool and spa they were planning on enjoying. She watched in amusement as he eyed her appreciatively. Stella walked over and took the phone from his hand. She could hear Don on the other end, trying to get Mac to answer him.

"Hey Don, I'm stealing Mac now. We're going to go check the degradation of chlorine in the hotel's pool. We'll call you on Sunday, let you know when we're arriving." With that, she hung up the phone.

"Ready to go Detective Taylor," Stella asked, her eyes taking their own appreciative perusal of Mac in his swimming trunks.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied as he stood up and led her out the door of their room, his hand splayed on her bare back. He grinned to himself, speaking at these conferences were pretty boring, but they could also have some definite up-sides.

Don chuckled as he hung up the phone.

"You look happy about something. What's up?"

Don stood up, shrugging on his heavy winter coat. "Messer's gonna owe me $50."

Jess laughed as she put on her own coat as the walked toward the exit. "So does that mean you're buying dinner tonight?"


	7. Cliff

A/N: Don't own them, just borrowing for a bit. I don't make money off this. I do it for the reviews! Thanks to Lisa for the prompt/help.

Oh, and in my little world there is no relationship between Stella and the firefighter (other than friendship, because seriously, no chemistry there at all).

Stella could feel his fingers slipping through hers as she tried to hold on and pull him back from the edge. She watched in slow motion as Adam's hand slipped from her grasp, his eyes wide as his body descended to the churning froth created by the waves crashing to the rocks below the cliff. She collapsed to the earth as she felt the tears coursing down her face as she yelled out his name in desperation.

Stella awoke with a start, the image of Adam falling still burned into her retinas. Her heart was still pounding in her chest. The clock beside the bed flashed 3:55AM. She felt a pair of arms tighten around her waist and pull her back into a warm body.

"Stell? Everything ok?" Mac's voice was thick with sleep. When she didn't respond right away Mac pushed himself up on his elbow to try and look at her. He placed his hand under her chin as he pulled her gently to face him. "Stella look at me, you were just dreaming. You're safe. It's ok."

Wordlessly she turned in his arms as she burrowed deeper into his embrace. "It was so real Mac. It was all my fault. I should have done something to help him, but I didn't. I knew that case had gotten to him; that he was hurting, but I let him go, I let him walk away."

Mac sighed as he tightened his grip on her as he brought his hand up to stroke the mass of curls still pulled into a loose ponytail. "You can't fix everyone Stell. It's not your duty to try and undo years of damage that Adam's father did to him. You're only one person."

Stella breathed in deep, letting Mac's scent wash over her and comfort her as she traced the scar on his chest with her finger. She silently nodded, knowing he was right, but still wanting to do something to help the younger CSI. "I'm just mad at myself, you know? I mean I know he has a crush on me so I try not to do anything to give him a false hope, but at the same time, he needed a friend, and I wasn't there for him."

"I have an idea. I've got that meeting early tomorrow morning with Dunbrook, so why don't you take Adam out to breakfast or something, sit down and talk with him."

Stella's eyes locked with Mac's as she offered him a small smile. "Have I mentioned lately how lucky I am to have you?"

Mac chuckled. "I still think I've got the better end of the deal but as long as you're happy. Now sleep," he said kissing the end of her nose as she snuggled into his embrace, closing her eyes again.


	8. Sick

A/N: Last time I checked I still don't own them, except on DVD. Thanks again to Lisa for the prompt of "sick Stella."

Stella was miserable. The sun was shining outside, birds were chirping, a cool breeze was blowing…and she was miserable. Spring had always been her favorite time of the year in New York. All the flowers starting to bloom, the green leaves on the trees. Even the air felt better this time of year. It was the first nice weekend they'd had in the city, and she was stuck indoors being sick.

Despite the comfortable weather, she was curled up in a ball on her couch, the down comforter from her bed wrapped securely around her as she alternated between feeling chilled and over-heated. The TV was on, though more for background noise as she realized how terrible daytime programming was. It was times like this feelings of loneliness seemed to be magnified. Though she had never known her parents, she remembered how the nuns had comforted the children when they would get sick. One in particular had taken a special liking to Stella; Sister Frances. She would sit with her, holding her in a comforting embrace, stroking her curly strands of hair while whispering soothing words to her fevered mind.

All Stella wished for now was someone to comfort her that way again. Someone to hold her and tell her things would be better soon. Someone to fight off the loneliness she was feeling. She groaned as she heard a knock at the door. She was definitely in no mood to have someone try to sell her something, and if the stack on her counter was anything to go by, she had plenty of phone books. Undeterred by her lack of response, the person on the other side of the door knocked again. She realized the only way to get back to resting was to deal with the intruder. Throwing off the comforter, she made her way to the door, ready to lay into the person disturbing her peace. Pulling the door open, she opened her mouth, a string of Greek and Italian curses just on the tip of her tongue when she quickly shut her mouth at the sight in front of her.

Mac Taylor was standing at her door holding a large Styrofoam container that she instantly recognized as the ones Massimo always put the soup in when she would get it to go. In his other hand he had a large bouquet of bright spring flowers. He was dressed comfortably for the spring weather, a black sweater she remembered buying him a few birthdays ago, and a bashful smile on his face.

"Hey," he said with a grin, taking in his normally impeccably dressed partner and her current state of undress. A large NYPD sweatshirt hung off her petite frame completed with dark gray sweatpants and large fuzzy slippers. He dropped his head as he felt his face grow warm. She looked adorable, even sick. "I know you've been sick and I thought you could use some taking care of."

"Mac, it's your one day off and it's beautiful out there. You don't have to spend that inside my apartment with me."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing. Besides Stell, we take care of each other, remember?"

Stella could only grin in response as she stepped aside from the door, making room for him to enter her apartment. As he passed by her, Mac handed her the bright bouquet of flowers, his eyes warm as he watched her inhale the fragrance of the arrangement.

"They're beautiful Mac, thank you so much." She reached out with her free hand, placing it on his bare forearm where he had rolled up his sleeves.

Her touch burned hot against his skin. "Stella, you're burning up! When was the last time you took your temperature?"

She thought for a minute, trying to think through the haze her mind seemed to be stuck in. "Maybe a couple hours ago? I'm not entirely sure."

"Here, sit down. We need to get some medicine in you. I'll put the flowers in water. You feel up to eating something?"

Stella nodded, suddenly feeling very tired and chilled. She sat back down on the couch and wrapped her comforter around her body again as the chills overtook her. Mac quickly moved around her kitchen with practiced ease, grabbing a vase from the cupboard over the oven. Soon he had a pot on the stove with some of the soup from Massimo's heating. He walked back into the living room, carrying a glass of orange juice and some cold medicine.

"Here you go," he said as he handed her the pills, watching as she swallowed them dry. She then took the juice and slowly sipped on it. "Soup should be ready in a minute or so." Stella nodded in response. As Mac turned away to go check on the warming food, Stella reached out, grabbing his hand, turning him back towards her. She noted the surprised look on his face. She remained quiet for a moment, not quite sure how to put into words what she was feeling: her love for this man and his loyalty or how grateful she was that she wasn't alone, that she had him by her side. She saw the warmth in his eyes as she realized she didn't have to say a word. He could read everything and more in her eyes, just as she always could read his.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it again. He cleared his throat and offered her a small smile. "I should go check on the soup. I'll be right back." He gave her hand a squeeze before heading back into the kitchen. Stella sighed and leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes as she listened to the sound of Mac moving around her home. A few minutes later he came back out, carrying a tray with a steaming bowl of Massimo's famous chicken soup as well as some of the homemade bread that was always served with the meal. He placed the tray in front of her before sitting down on the couch next to her. He noticed the empty juice glass on the coffee table. "Did you want more juice? Or I could make you some tea with some honey if you'd like…you need to keep up on the fluids Stell."

She shook her head, "No, I'm good for now. Thank you."

Mac nodded in response as he turned his attention to the TV that was still playing in the background. From the looks of it, some sort of melodramatic soap opera where the main star was on a hospital bed resting or in a coma while others were fussing around the bed. He turned to Stella and gave her a look of surprise at her choice of entertainment.

She grinned in response, tossing him the remote. "I hadn't actually gotten around to finding anything to watch, besides, most daytime TV is terrible. Feel free to change the channel. Sometimes the Science Channel has some good shows on it."

He smiled in response as he started flipping through the channels. He looked back over at her and noticed she was still looking at him in amusement. "Eat," he said with a small laugh, "I can't have my best detective out of commission for too long, don't want the criminals to get away."

Shaking her head in mirth, she went back to her soup, savoring the warmth as it spread throughout her body, helping to relax her.

Mac's eyes were on the television, but he was attuned to the woman sitting next to him. She had finished her soup and was now leaning back against the couch, her eyes closed. "How you feeling now, any better?" He moved his hand to brush some stray curls away from her face, tucking them behind her ear. He placed his hand against her forehead, noting that though she was still warm her fever seemed to have gone down considerably. He knew he should let her rest some more, though he was reluctant to leave her. It was nice to have someone to take care of, especially her. "I should go, you need to rest some more and you can't if you have to entertain me."

She opened her eyes to look at him, turning her head that was still leaning against the couch so she was facing him. "Stay? Please Mac?"

"You sure?"

She nodded, dropping her gaze for a minute as if steeling herself for something. When she looked back up he was thrown by the honesty of her gaze. "It's nice to have you here, to not be alone. Even if only for a little while."

He kept his gaze locked with hers for a moment; she could see his mind working, weighing options and possible outcomes. Finally she saw the decision in his eyes. "Come here," he said softly, placing his arm around her shoulder as he pulled her to him, her head coming to rest in the crook of his neck as he leaned back against the arm of the couch, making them more comfortable. He turned his head and placed a soft kiss to her temple. "Now rest. I'll be here as long as you want me to. Ok?"

He looked down as he felt her nod, seeing the shine in her eyes, before she let them slowly close. He closed his as well, focusing on the feel of the woman in his arms as they both drifted off.


	9. Birthday

A/N: I don't own them or make money off of them. I'm just borrowing them, I promise to put them back. Thanks to Lisa for the help.

Stella groaned as she heard an insistent knock on her door. She had finally managed to make her way home after a long commute and all she wanted to do was sit in her favorite chair and enjoy a glass of wine. It had been a hectic day at work; apparently the low-life criminals in New York didn't care it was her birthday. She shouldn't complain though as it had been a good day. Each of the team, her family, had come up to her at some point to wish her happy birthday. Now she was content to just sit back and enjoy the evening, though it seemed the person at the door had other plans.

She sat still for a moment, hoping the person would go and leave her to be in peace. Just then the cell phone attached to her hip rang. She answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Bonasera."

"You going to answer your door? Or are you going to make me stand out here all night?"

Stella laughed, "You know Mac I did give you a key to my new apartment. Normal people use keys to unlock doors." And with that she hung up the phone, grinning to herself. She heard the telltale sound of the lock turning in the door before it opened to reveal a shy Mac Taylor holding a bouquet of flowers in his left hand. Stella stood up to greet him as he held the flowers out to her.

"Happy Birthday Stell."

"Mac they're gorgeous." She took the flowers from him, holding them up to her face as she inhaled the sweet fragrance. She set them down on the counter and turned back to pull Mac into a hug, her arms wrapping around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. It wasn't often she was lucky enough to experience a full-fledged Mac hug that wasn't born of some tragic incident. Stella was surprised at how right it felt in his embrace. Reluctantly, she pulled back, keeping her hand on his arm. "You know you didn't have to do that Mac, but I really do love them."

Mac shrugged. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. It's your birthday and I wanted to do something nice for you. You're my partner Stell, it's what we do."

Stella's grin grew as he reiterated the words she had told him before.

"So have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was just going to order a pizza or something and relax, maybe watch some TV."

"I have a better idea. Let me take you out to dinner somewhere. Go get changed into something nice while I take care of the details."

Stella eyed Mac carefully. There was something different about him but she couldn't place what it was. Pulling herself out of her musings she walked into her bedroom to change.

*******************************************************************

"So you're not going to tell me where we're going?" Stella asked as she watched the world go by out the window of the SUV. She glanced over to Mac, trying to get any hint of his plans.

"Patience is a virtue, especially in our line of work. Thought you would've mastered that by now," Mac replied in a teasing tone as he glanced over at her, a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Stella shrugged in response, "What can I say, it's the Italian in me."

"Well we're here," Mac stated as he pulled up to the valet.

"Abboccato? Mac, this is one of the best restaurants in New York! You sure about this?"

"Stella, it's your birthday and I want to do something nice for you. Besides, I remember you telling me how much you loved the butternut squash ravioli they made here."

She smiled to herself as she let him lead her into the restaurant. She remembered when she told him about this place and her love for the dish. It was almost a year ago. She had been there on a date, a bad date, which ended with her calling him and spending the remainder of the evening at his apartment, drinking beers and making fun of the news reports and all the inaccuracies of their stories.

******************************************************

Stella sat back as she set down her napkin. The food had been as wonderful as she remembered, and the company even better. Mac had come out of his shell and was regaling her with stories of his childhood in Chicago. Seemed her partner had been quite the handful as a child, using cats as target practice with his BB gun as he pretended to be a Marine fighting against the enemy.

Mac watched Stella during a lull in the conversation. The candlelight from the tables was flickering across her face and when she opened her eyes to rest her gaze on him, he thought he'd never seen her look more beautiful than she did right there, the light sparkling in her eyes. She closed her eyes as she got lost in the music. There was a band in the corner along with a dance floor that many couples had been making good use of. Taking a deep breath he stood up and walked around the table, holding out his hand.

"Dance with me."

She looked up at him, an unspoken question in her eyes, but like always, she put her trust in him and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

They made their way toward the middle of the floor as Mac pulled her to him, his hands resting lightly on her waist while hers made their way around his neck. They swayed to the slow music and for a moment Mac was transported to that first dance with Claire back in high school. Their freshman year in school; even then he knew there was something special about her. They had been friends throughout high school, then lost track of each other during college. It had been fate that they ran into each other at the coffee shop that was near their jobs, and he had felt that spark again. The same one he was feeling now as he held Stella in his arms.

The song came to a close but neither made a move to leave the comfort of the other, Stella's head still resting against Mac's shoulder, her breath warm on his neck. They continued to hold each other as another song started playing; another slow love song. She pulled back a little to look him in the eyes, no longer able to keep the question held inside. "Mac, I appreciate all this; the flowers, the dinner, the dancing and the wine. There's something different, you're different. I gotta know, what's going on?"

Mac chuckled as her words rushed out. He was surprised really; surprised she lasted this long without making him explain himself. She was always curious, wanting to understand everything that went on around her.

"Let's just say the old Mac Taylor has decided to resurface, with a few new upgrades, and hopefully one new, beautiful, amazing addition." He kept his gaze locked on her, letting her see everything that he was feeling that he couldn't put into words. He watched her process what he had said both with his words and his eyes. He waited for the look when she fully understood what it was he was offering, what he was hoping for.

Stella thought for a minute that her face might split from how big a smile she was sure was on her face. She could feel the moisture building in her eyes from the emotions that were bombarding her; surprise, happiness, a little fear, but most of all love. Love for the man that was standing in front of her. She opened her mouth, but for the life of her couldn't figure out what to say. Deciding to do the next best thing, she pulled his face to hers, brushing her lips across his in a kiss that spoke of her feelings far more than words could. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. After a few minutes they pulled back, both breathing heavy. Stella laid her head back on Mac's shoulder, enjoying the feel of being in his arms. He turned his head to lay a kiss on her temple as he pulled her closer. "Happy Birthday Stella," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, it is," she replied quietly as she snuggled into his arms as they continued to sway to the music.


	10. Warmth

A/N: I don't own them or make money off of them. I'm just borrowing them, I promise to put them back.

An icy chill overtook Stella as she listened to Sid talk about the victim. He had HIV. His blood was infected. His blood that had covered the crime scene and the glass shards. His blood that had been dripping from the glass shard that fell onto her arm, cutting her. Her blood, his blood; there was no way to separate the two.

The chill stayed with her in the following weeks as she wondered day in and day out what would be the outcome of the test. She calculated the probabilities, read the statistics and it didn't look good. The icy grip of fear had taken hold of her spirit, fighting against her inner strength; her energy for life, threatening to leave her frozen and unfeeling. The spark that normally lit up her eyes had been reduced to a smoldering ember; just barely staying alive in the frigid temperature.

It wasn't until she finally told Mac that she felt the icy grip on her heart lessen. As he held her, sharing his warmth with her, she knew she could make it; she was stronger than the cold. A lone tear ran down her cheek as he tightened his hold on her, as if daring the fates to take her from him. With a sigh she closed her eyes, thanking whatever powers were listening that she had him in her life. She knew that with him by her side, she was unstoppable.


	11. The Way You Look Tonight

A/N: Nope, still don't own them. Reviews are great. I always enjoy constructive criticism. Hopefully I stayed somewhat close to character…

***

Ten years she'd worked with the man! Ten years of working with him, and even longer that she'd known him and she could count on one hand the number of times she'd actually heard him sing. There was the year he sang to Claire on her birthday. The three friends had gone out to dinner and consumed more wine then was advisable. After they all returned back to Mac and Claire's apartment, Claire had begun joking with Stella that now she had turned thirty, Mac would be '_off in search of a younger model to replace her_.' Upon hearing this, Mac pulled Claire off the couch, into his arms as he got down on a knee and began singing "My Girl" to her while Stella just giggled helplessly. That had been in May of 2001. He didn't have much reason to sing after that.

Then there had been that night Stella had dropped by to help Mac as he was watching his god-daughter Lucy while her parents enjoyed a much needed night to themselves. Stella had let herself into his apartment with the key he'd given her years ago. She found him in the living room, rocking the tiny infant in his arms, singing a lullaby to her as he brushed his thumb across her downy cheek. Mac had looked up when he noticed Stella in the room but continued the singing. She remembered how his eyes had shone with happiness.

But the way he looked tonight, up on stage with his band, put even that look to shame. He was softly singing to her, their eyes locked. The song was a favorite of theirs', Frank Sinatra's _The Way You Look Tonight. _Soon the song was finished and Mac set his bass guitar down. Slowly he made his way over to her.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're playing? It's even worse when you sing too; deadly combination you know," Stella said with a small laugh. She watched as he dropped his head down, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"It's true though, the words in the song. You're beautiful Stella. But not just tonight; when you're at work in the lab, running tests, when you're in coveralls sifting through garbage. It's every single day I see you; you become more and more beautiful to me. I love you Stella. I want to be able to tell you that every morning when you wake up, and every night before you go to bed."

Tears were running down Stella's eyes as she watched him get down on one knee, pulling a familiar blue box out of his pocket. "I'm pretty sure you know what I'm going to ask, but Stella, will you…process all crime scenes with me?"

Stella burst out laughing as Mac stood up, a wide grin on his face. He was beautiful when he smiled. She reached out to hit him in mock hurt. He was quicker though as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as they began to move slowly to the music the band was playing. Stella laid her head on Mac's shoulder as she let the moment sweep over her, feeling the vibration in his chest as he spoke.

"Seriously though Stella, you've been my partner for over ten years now. After I lost Claire, I thought my life was over, but you helped me to realize that there was still so much to experience. I don't know where I'd be without you. I need you beside me, as my partner at work and in my life. Will you marry me?"

Stella pulled her head back to look him in his eyes. She saw the mixture of emotions in his eyes; hope, fear, but mainly the love he felt for her. "Yes," she whispered. His grin grew as he leaned in, sealing the answer with a kiss that said more about how he felt than words could ever fully explain. After awhile they pulled back, Stella's head back on his shoulder as they continued to move to the music. Life hadn't been kind to either in the past, but they knew the future looked bright as long as they were together.


	12. Great Expectations

A/N: Nope, still don't own them. And slight spoilers up to 5x24 "Grounds for Deception." Needed a slight break from all the angst I've been writing. Hope you enjoy. If you do, please leave a review and let me know! If you don't like it, feel free to tell me as well. I appreciate all comments/constructive criticism!

***

It wasn't arrogance to think she knew everything there was to know about him, after years of friendship, years of time spent together. Dinners here, coffee dates there. She had been around him when he was married to Claire. She knew what type of husband he had been, what type of man he was in a relationship. And yes, after that dark day in September she knew things would be different, he was different; hell, they all were. But then again, she watched while he dated Peyton. As painful as it had been, she watched him. Noted the changes in him, how he reacted to situations. He was far more hesitant than he used to be, more guarded. She knew he was afraid of being hurt again; of losing what he held close to his heart.

And then Peyton left. Or, more accurately, never came back, and once again Mac was left to pick up the pieces of his heart. As always she was there to lend her unerring support. He was her friend, her best friend; the only man she'd truly trust with her heart. The incident in Greece just solidified the fact that no matter what happened, he was there for her. She had betrayed his trust; a betrayal that would not easily be forgiven had it been anyone else; but with her it was different. With her he had quickly moved on, coming to her aide, being her rock, her shelter, even before she realized how much she needed it.

When they finally admitted to each other how they felt, she tried not to, but she had certain expectations of how his behavior would be. Not based on instinct, rather after careful analysis of data collected and stored over time. She had waited; waited for him to become overly protective, to be hesitant about allowing their relationship to be known, to build up those walls he so easily built around his heart. But all her expectations had been blown to the wind when he still managed to surprise her.

He was still very protective, but he understood her independent nature, always there within reach, but never overbearing. They had easily reached an understanding when it came to their actions in the work place; both were too professional to be conspicuous about shows of affection, but he showed no shame in hugging her after a rough day, or holding her hand as they left for the night. And her fears about those walls? All she would have to do is look in his eyes as he laid everything bare for her to see; his happiness, his fear, and most of all, his love for her.

As Stella looked at the man in front of her, holding her hand as the priest pronounced them husband and wife, while their friends looked on in approval, she saw her future. He was her life, and she was his. As he leaned in to kiss his wife, all the fears she had felt growing up; fears of being forever alone and unloved, happily flew out the window with the touch of his lips. Now all she had were great expectations of their future together.


	13. Regret

A/N: Nope don't own them, just borrowing for now. Spoilers up to 6x1 "Epilogue" so don't say I didn't warn you. Hate it? Love it? Let me know by leaving me a review!

***

Stella's mind raced as she walked away from Adam. She was glad that they had found a moment to talk and hopefully clear the air about what had happened between them; hoping it would be the last time anything regarding the incident was brought up. She really hadn't lied to him when she told him it had been great. He had been adoring and gentle with her; everything she would expect from Adam. The only thing lacking had been that intense passion she so desired, but she was sure there would be only one man that could ever make her feel like that. No, her night with Adam had definitely been a mistake made out of poor decisions; lowered inhibitions from one too many cocktails and a need to laugh had led her to his doorstep. There was something about his childlike nature that had drawn her in like the siren's song to the sailor; Stella just hoped the results of her actions wouldn't be quite so destructive.

As Stella made her way to the AV room, she saw Lindsay in the room, headphones on. A wave of guilt washed over her as she noticed the strained look on the young detective's face. Stella had been so caught up in dealing with her own frayed emotions; she had hardly spoken to Lindsay about what she was going through, let alone been there to help support her. She gave her a sad smile when she realized Lindsay was listening to the tape from the tip hotline. Stella remained silent as she listened to the woman's words. Stella's ears perked up when she heard the woman referring to Mac. She closed her eyes for a moment; remembering the look on his face as he walked into the bar, his eyes locking with hers. There had been something behind them, something in his gaze that had been asking for her, telling her that he needed her.

The sound of gunfire and shattering glass had severed that connection though and in the minutes following, after a glance at each other to make sure they were alright, training kicked in as they took control of the scene. In the weeks that followed Mac pored through every possible piece of trace evidence, every possible suspect. He had become obsessed with it, breaking his own rules of staying away if it became personal. Stella had tried to talk to him, to get him to leave the lab for longer than it took to grab some fresh clothes. She tried to communicate her need for his support but Mac was relentless in his pursuit to bring whoever was responsible to justice, unable to see past his own need for answers. Without her usual support system, Stella could feel herself falling, reaching out for a life line to grab on to. She had found one, in a very unlikely place though.

Shaking herself out of her spiraling thoughts, she moved on in search of Mac. It was unfair of her to place the responsibility of her actions on his shoulders. She had been the weak one. She could have been stronger, held out a little longer to talk to him, forcing her way in to his mind, shaking him out of his intense focus for a minute and redirecting it. She was the one that had betrayed him, that had left him alone. She could see him in his office, slowly packing up the mass of paperwork that had taken up residence in his office during his pursuit of justice. She watched him for a moment, mesmerized by his methodical movements as he carefully repacked the boxes.

Finally she moved to enter his office. Immediately she began her own task of packing up the boxes, her mind still processing her emotions. Would she tell him what happened between her and Adam? It was a question for which she had no answer at the moment. For now she focused on the man next to her. Her eyes lifted to glance over at him, blue meeting green. He had a grateful if not, almost mischievous look in his gaze, along with something else she couldn't put a name to. There would be time to analyze it later. For now she would just be thankful that she still had her friend here with her.


	14. Late Night

A/N: You know the drill. I don't own them, I only borrow them and promise to return them. Spoilers up until the end of Season 5.

***

Mac blinked his eyes repeatedly trying to clear the haze that seemed to have settled in over the past few hours. He slowly lifted his head, his hand coming up to knead the stiff muscles in his neck. He glanced at the clock on his desk. It was just a little before two in the morning. Mac's eyes moved over to look at the person seated, no, now laying on the leather couch in his office. His eyes softened as he took in the appearance of his partner, fast asleep, a file still clutched in her hand. A small smile pulled at his mouth as his eyes traveled over her relaxed form.

He had been working late in his office, the mound of paperwork growing on his desk demanding his time and attention. Around midnight she had sauntered in, a stack of files in her arms. He watched in amusement as she sat on the couch and began to go through the first file. His gaze stayed on her until she finally raised her eyes to lock with his. His eyebrow raised in question and she just shrugged in response. She had told him once she hated the idea of him all alone in the office late at night, working on paperwork. It was after that she began showing up more frequently, either staying with him to work on cases or forcing him to leave the office and go home or grab food. He appreciated her concern, and had begun to look forward to spending time with her, though dinners with her were far more preferable to going through case files… Something had definitely been growing between them, his trip to Greece had just cemented the fact. Now he was just unsure of where to go next.

Mac shook his head as he realized he had been zoning out. Standing up his knee popped in protest. He made his way over to the couch and sat on the edge of the seat, bringing his head down close to her's. He carefully took the folder still clutched in her grasp and set it next to the others. She stirred for a moment but remained asleep. Gently, he placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing lightly against her cheek.

"Stella," he said softly, trying to wake her gently. She didn't wake but seemed to turn into his touch. He felt his smile grow as he repeated her name, only slightly louder, his thumb still stroking her cheek. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he leaned in and brushed his lips against her forehead. He watched as her eyelids slowly fluttered open, her gaze locking with his.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, sorry to fall asleep, guess I was more tired than I thought." She smiled at him, her eyes still slightly glazed from sleep.

"It's ok," he replied. He found once he had started touching her, he really didn't want to stop. She brought her hand up to cover his, their fingers threading together. They continued to hold the other's gaze, neither wanting to break the strong connection. Stella could see something behind Mac's eyes. She could tell he was contemplating something, weighing his options. Slowly he leaned in, bringing his lips to hers. His touch was hesitant at first, allowing her to pull away if she had wanted. After getting over the initial shock that Mac was kissing her, Stella quickly recovered and brought up the free hand not entangled in his and wrapped it around the back of his head. She ran her fingers through his short-cropped hair. They took their time as they slowly adjusted to the change in their relationship, both enjoying the closeness of the other. After a few more moments they pulled back so their foreheads were resting against the other. When Mac pulled back Stella could finally see his face. She felt her heart warm at the sight in front of her. His face looked relaxed, more so than she could remember in years. There was a sparkle in his eyes that had been missing for too long. Grinning, she leaned up and placed a lingering kiss on his forehead. When she pulled back his smile seemed to grow.

Slowly Mac stood up, holding his hand out to her. "C'mon, time to go home."

Reaching out, she let him help her up as they made their way out of his office, her hand held securely in his. With her he had found another shot at happiness, and he'd be damned if he let it go.


	15. Words of the Heart

A/N: Oh hey, what do you know, still don't own the characters, just the idea (I hope!) As usual, this is for Lisa who can be quite demanding for drabbles...not that I mind when I can come up with something....hope you enjoy!

**********

"Deep in my heart I'm concealing things that I'm longing to say. Scared to confess what I'm feeling - frightened you'll slip away." - _Evita_

All day long he had been quiet, even more than was normal for Mac Taylor. While they had processed the scene he had seemed so far away, lost in his thoughts. He had barely even responded when Flack had pulled out his best one-liners, leaving everyone else fighting fits of laughter. On the way back to the lab, Stella watched him out of the corner of her eye while she drove. A few times she opened her mouth to talk to him, ask him what was wrong, but something told her now wasn't the time to push, to let him be.

He surprised her later when he stopped by her office that evening and asked her if she wanted to grab something to eat. He still had that pensive look on his face but he no longer felt a million miles away. She smiled at his thoughtfulness as he helped her with her jacket; amused at the way he blushed when she turned and brushed her hand down his arm as she thanked him.

After they had placed their orders Stella watched the man across from her as he sat there, fiddling with the empty sugar packet for his coffee. Just when she thought she couldn't take the silence any longer, Mac lifted his eyes to lock with hers. Stella was taken back for a moment at the intensity in his gaze, but still she remained silent.

"There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how." Quickly, Mac dropped his eyes back down to his hands which were still fiddling with the sugar packet.

Cautiously, Stella placed her hand over his, stilling his movements. He looked back up at her, their eyes locking once again. Without breaking eye contact, Mac twisted his hand around until their fingers were interlaced. He watched as her smile grew, her face beaming at what she saw in his eyes. Soon he felt a matching grin start to grow on his face as well. He brought their connected hands up to his lips as he placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. He had been so worried about what to say to her; how to try and explain that his feelings for her had grown, had become so powerful that every time he was around her he felt his heart could burst with how much he loved her…but this was Stella. She was his partner and his best friend. With her, words weren't necessary. They spoke with their hearts.


	16. Falling Stars

A/N: As usual, I don't own them, I just borrow them, play with them a bit and hope you like the outcome.

***

_Y__ou are my sweetest downfall  
__I loved you first, I loved you first  
__Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads  
__But they're just old light, they're just old light_

Stella shifted under the blanket as she felt his gaze burning through her once again. "You're staring again, kinda defeats the purpose of being out here," she said with a laugh as she turned to him, straining to see him in the dark. "I'm not going to disappear."

Mac was glad for the darkness as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He hadn't meant to, but after last week's close call with Stella and that hostage situation, he had finally allowed himself to start analyzing the feelings that had been growing in intensity toward his curly-haired partner. He cleared his throat trying to dissuade his nervousness he suddenly felt. "So remind me what I'm doing out here in the middle of nowhere, freezing my ass off in the back of the truck?"

Stella laughed in response as she held up a side of the blanket for him, biting back the sigh of contentment as she felt him slide closer to her, the heat from his body instantly warming her. "It's the Leonids, Mac, the meteor shower caused by Earth passing through the meteoroid stream left by the comet Tempel-Tuttle. I figured you would've known all about it. You're like a walking encyclopedia!"

Mac couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I've just never had much use for staring up at the stars. I always tried to remain a more down to earth kind of guy."

Stella shook her head in amusement as she returned her gaze to the sky. "That was bad, even for you. You know the ancient sailors used to use the stars to navigate the seas; to show them the right course to take."

"Yeah, I remember reading something along those lines," Mac commented. He cautiously put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He relaxed a bit when Stella rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes lifted to the night sky as she watched the meteor shower continue.

They were quiet for a few moments as they enjoyed the show being put on. "They're beautiful aren't they, the stars," Stella said quietly.

As Mac looked down at her, the reflection of the night lights in her eyes, he couldn't help but reply; "Yes, they are beautiful."

She didn't have to look up at him to know where his gaze was directed. Silently, she reached out for his hand, entwining their fingers together as she gave his hand a squeeze. She felt him start to shift as he stood up; maneuvering himself so he was sitting behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. This time they both let out a sigh of contentment as they continued to watch the stars fall around them.

***

So you guys tired of these yet? Or should I keep going? Lemme know!


End file.
